Guidelines to Living with Animaniacs Characters
by Golden Quintet
Summary: A guide to living with your favorite Animaniacs Characters
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N These are your basic rules on living with the Anamaniacs characters. This based off of my "Sarah Declassified Seville Family Survival Guide" set of rules.**_

_**I do not own any Anamaniacs characters what so ever.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**1) Do not ask Yakko for baloney.**

**Me: I never knew they were serious about keeping baloney in their slacks.**

**Yakko: If it's in a song, it's true.**

**2) Don't call Dot Dottie.**

**Me: I know everyone knows this, but this is coming from someone who knows her well. First she gets all explosive on you, then in the middle of the night she cuts your hair off and glues flowers to your head; finally she takes a picture and shows it to EVERYONE.**

**Skippy: *walks in* Sarah, do have any idea what happened to me? *points to head***

**Me: Ya called her Dottie didn't ya?**

**Skippy: Possibly.**

**3) Try not to fall for Chicken Boo's disguises.**

**Me: I've fallen for them one to many times.**

**Wakko: The Pizza is here!**

**Pizza Delivery Guy: Bak Bak Buka!**

**Me: Hmmm…**

**4) Never try to break up one of Pesto's brawls with Squit.**

**Me: I tried and failed miserably. Enough said.**

**5) Never, ever babysit Mindy.**

**Me: You will get smashed by cars, blown up, and traumatized.**

**Yakko: Okay Sarah, it's your turn to babysit Mindy.**

**Me: Why can't Buttons do it?**

**Yakko: Buttons is paying you.**

**Me: Do you know where I can find Elmyra?**

**6) Never play Battleship with the Warners.**

**Me: They play in the ocean with boats and actual torpedoes.**

**Dot: Take that Wakko! I just sunk your ship!**

**Me: Eh, he'll be fine.**

**7) Never bother Slappy during her happy hour.**

**Me: It seems that some of her old enemies haven't learned their lesson. *cough cough***

**8) On that note, never go into her explosives room.**

**Me: It's all fun and games until someone loses their temper.**

**Wakko: *walks in grabs hammer***

**Me: Hey Wakko where is your hat?**

**Wakko: Slappy.**

**Me: As you always say, faboo.**

**9) Never anger Wakko.**

**Me: We all know what happened to Ms. Flamel, and that girl's father, and *rambles on*.**

**Ms. Flamel: *runs in***

**Me: You gave him an F didn't you?**

**Wakko: *bursts in* WHERE IS SHE!**

**Me: Behind the couch.**

**10) Earmuff are very helpful.**

**Me: Especially when Yakko starts talking.**

**Yakko: Do you what to hear what just happened in the past 12 hours?**

**Me: Gah! NO! SHOO!**

**11) Don't ask the Warners what they are.**

**Me: It's not that they will break into song it just Slappy, Skippy, Plotz, Scratchy, and I have a bet going. I have 20 dollars on the line. I think the at least originated from ducks.**

**Slappy: 10 and a box of bomb they're kangaroos.**

**Skippy: 15, they're dogs.**

**Scratchandsniff: I bet 50 that they are puppy children.**

**Plotz: 100 that they are cats.**

**12) If Dot wants to give you a makeover, let her give you one.**

**Me: It will save you a lot of screaming.**

**Dot: Okay Sarah, it's time for your makeover.**

**Me: *standing on chair* NO! GET BACK YOU FLUFFY-HEAD!**

**13) Mocking Scratchy=Hours of fun.**

**Me: It's so much fun!**

**Scratchandsniff: Und vat do you mean by vat.**

**Me: Und vat do you mean by vat.**

**Scratchandsniff: Zon't copy me, Zarah.**

**Me: Zon't copy me, Zarah.**

**14) Don't go on road trips with the Warners.**

**Me: In fact don't go anywhere with them. I swear every time I walk with them to school and back, Dot and Yakko are always yelling at each other. Wakko is now my favorite, even if he complains a lot.**

**Wakko: Faboo.**

**15) Never say bad things about Dot's cute song.**

**Me: She only let Yakko and Wakko do that once. The second time they did it I found them crammed in my fish's fishbowl.**

**Dot: Yeah sorry about that.**

**Me: LENNY WILL NEVER SWIM AGAIN!**

**16) Always carry a water gun around with you.**

**Me: It's very useful.**

**Hello Nurse: *walks by***

**Yakko and Wakko: Helloooooooo Nurse!**

**Me: *sprays them with water gun* Bad Warners! Bad!**

**17) Never play hot potato in Burbank.**

**Me: When we say hot potato we mean bomb, grenade, etc.**

**18) Don't get on Slappy's bad side.**

**Me: Three words; dy-na-mite.**

**19) Run if you ever hear Wakko scream POTTY EMERGANCY!**

**Me: Last time I couldn't find Wakko a bathroom. Yeah I think you know what I'm talking.**

**Wakko: How many times do I have to say sorry?**

**Me: Until Lenny's children swim again!**

**20) No matter how zany these toons get, you still got to love them.**

**Me: It's true.**

**Dot that makes me feel all warm and squishy. Either that or I need to wear diapers.**

_**Well that's the end of this chapter if you excuse me I need to-**_

_**Yakko: What about the Wheel of Mortality?**_

_**NO!**_

_**Yakko: Wheel of Mortality turn, turn, turn. Tell us the lesson we should learn. Moral number 3; The oldest known goldfish lived to 41 years of age. Its name was Fred.**_

_**Lovely. My granny's cat lived to be 20. I wonder what Fred ate?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm doing the guidelines differently now.**_

_**I do not own Animaniacs. :( Enjoy!**_

Faboo is Wakko's catchphrase.

"_Hey guys, guess who won the lottery!" Yakko said._

"_Mel Gibson!" Dot shouted with a dreamy look in her eyes._

"_Yes!"_

"_Really?"_

"_No…"_

"_Anyway, who won?" I said._

"_Scratchy!" Yakko exclaimed, "Now he can pay for damages we've caused, and buy toys for us!"_

"_Faboo." I replied, "Uh…Wakko what's with the mallet?"_

Please do not give the Warners sugar!

"_Wheeeee!" Wakko squealed jumping up and down on the couch._

"_Glitter!" Dot cried throwing glitter everywhere._

"_Monkeys!" Yakko shouted letting tens of monkeys out of cages._

"_GUYS, I'M HOME AND I GOT THE RASH CREAM!" I yelled walking into the tower. I then saw Yakko, Wakko, and Dot going crazy, "DID YOU GUYS GET INTO THE SUGAR __AGAIN__?"_

No scented candles.

"_Cinnamon…" Dot said a bit tipsy._

"_NO CANDLES!" Yakko shouted throwing the candle out the tower door._

No breaking character.

"_Why can't I wear pants?" Wakko asked._

"_Because that would be breaking character, and everybody would rather you be yourself." I said._

"_But Babs can break character!"_

"_But you're not Babs!"_

"…_Or am I?"_

"_Uh…I think you need to see Scratchy."_

No breaking the forth wall.

"_Thank you all for coming here today." I said._

"_By all you mean us three, Slappy, and Skippy?" Dot asked._

"_Rightio Dottio." _

"_DON'T CALL ME DOTTIE!"_

"_Anyway so today we are here to emphasis the importance of not breaking the fourth wall." I said, "When you break the forth wall it can annoy some readers."_

"_If we are all here, aren't we all breaking the forth wall." Skippy questioned._

"_Um…"_

No Winx Club.

"_I wish I was a fairy." Dot said._

"_No you don't." Wakko said._

"_Why not?"_

"_What if you had a horrible power?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_The power of stink!"_

Be careful with Skippy's emotions.

"_So Skippy what do you want to do while Slappy's out." I asked the young squirrel._

"_Watch a movie!" Skippy answered._

"_How about Finding Nemo?"_

_*Five minutes later*_

"_WAH! NEMO'S MOM AND SIBLINGS!" Skippy cried._

"_What have I done?" I asked myself._

Pretzel sticks shall never be eaten.

"_Sword fight!" Wakko shouted._

"_WAIT!" Dot shouted, "We aren't allowed to use swords anymore."_

"_Oh yeah…" Yakko said._

"_PRETZEL STICK FIGHT!" Wakko shouted throwing pretzel sticks at his siblings faces._

"_THE SALT IT BURNS!" Dot screamed._

_**Well did you guys like it, if you do I'll change the first chapter to be like this.**_


End file.
